Caballero de Hielo
by Andromeda's Nightmare
Summary: Hace siglos atrás, hubo una lucha entre el dios Hades y los humanos, se llamó la Guerra de la Oscuridad. En ella los guerreros sellaron a Hades en el Elíseos. Siglos después, Hades amenaza con reaparecer. ¿Podrán los nuevos guerreros con la amenaza?
1. Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece al genio de **_Tite Kubo _**y Naruto le pertenece al mangaka **_Masashi Kishimoto_**, la cual uso para entretenerme y entretenerlos.

**Advertencias:** Bueno, las escenas obtendrán _**Gore**_ (Violencia Gráfica) y lenguaje obsceno.

**Género:** Paranormal, AU (Universo Alternativo), Crossover.

**¡Disfruten el fic!** *sonríe como niña de secundaria*

* * *

Cap 1: Cumpleaños.

Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, para ser más preciso, era una noche en el veinte de diciembre en Konoha, un pueblo de Tokyo. El viento helado, junto al compás de la nieve, azotaban las calles y techos de las casas en la próspera villa. Los senderos y los bosques estaban arropados con las frágiles y delicadas capas de nieve y hielo. Y la poca gente que había en las calles, se encontraban acurrucadas con todo tipo de capa y abrigo para protegerse de las extremas condiciones.

En fin, en un apartamento, se encontraba un chico leyendo unos papeles en una clase de oficina. Su cabello corto y puntiagudo era tan blanco como la nieve que acaba de caer en el cielo; sus ojos cerúleos eran tan azules y profundos como el océano y su piel era un poco bronceada, a pesar de que casi nunca ha salido de su hogar por el frío y el poco Sol.

El chico estaba revisando unos papeles, al parecer importantes por el hecho de que los estaba estampando con el sello real, cuando una pequeña nota cae al suelo. Él la ve, la recoge y empieza a leerlo.

_  
" Toshiro, quiero que me veas en el techo de la casa de Kimiko a las 9:30 para charlar sobre un descubrimiento de Aizen._

_Besos._

_Matsumoto Rangiku._

_PD: No vas y te la veras con Momo que esta ahí"_

—Si es algo referente a Aizen, es obvio que voy a ir. Pero... ¿Por qué Matsumoto puso la hora de esa reunión? ¿Y por que no sonó urgente? En vez de "Hitsugaya-taicho" ella me escribió con "Toshiro". ¿Será qué? —se quedó pensativo por un buen rato— ¡Nah! Debo estar paranoico otra vez —después de auto-convencerse, va a su cuarto, coge un abrigo largo color negro y se va a la calle para ir a dicha reunión.

-

Después de caminar por viente minutos, el chico divisa un apartamento de color blanco y las varillas de su balcón eran de un profundo color azabache. Era muy pequeño, cosa que es normal en los apartamentos de Tokyo, y estaba lleno de luces azules, tanto en las casas como en los árboles de afuera. A Toushirou le dio igual, después de todo, Kimiko era fanática con las decoraciones navideñas al punto de que no sólo decoró el interior, sino medio apartamento con esos raros diseños.

Una vez que llegó al apartamento, el niño abrió la puerta, que por rareza estaba abierta, y una vez adentro se percató de que no había nadie a excepción de Myuu, el gato de Kimiko, lo cual le extrañaba... Si era una reunión importante, ¿por qué rayos no había nadie? Sospechoso por ello, el chico empieza a caminar por todos los cuartos en un intento por buscar a alguien. Al ver que no había nada en los cuartos, él fue a la cocina, encendió la luz y...

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Toushiro! —eran sus compañeros de estudio que gritaban desde una mesa ligeramente adornada sólo para Toushiro.

—¿Pero que...? —preguntó en un intento por saber que rayos pasaba allí. No había nadie de importancia, sólo sus amigos. Rangiku le había tendido una trampa. En ese día era el cumpleaños de nuestro Toshiro y él como siempre, caía en la trampa de la "notita".

_—__¡Demonios! Caí otra vez, se nota que soy idiota —_pensaba Toushiro mientras era arrastrado por una chica de cabello negro purpúreo y ojos marrones.

Podía reconocer esas caras con total facilidad, eran sus amigos de colegio y algunos que no lo están porque trabajan en una profesión precisa. Uno de ellos era Kuchiki Byakuya, un ingeniero profesional y mano derecha del arquitecto Ulquiorra, la cual estaba a su lado tomando un poco de agua. Shunshui y Jûshiro, que eran la mano derecha del cuerpo policíaco de Konoha y eran unos expertos; Kimiko, una mangaka y ayudante del mangaka Masumi Kurumada y Rangiku, la cual es una modelo, usualmente se la pasa viajando a Francia o a los Estados Unidos, el hecho de que estuviera en esa fiesta era un milagro en sí.

Y alguno de ellos, como Ichigo, su compañero en la clase de educación física; Rukia, amiga de Orihime y hermana menor de Byakuya; Uryuu, novio de Orihime y un experto en las clases de arquería y costura y Sado, uno de los estudiantes más pacíficos y el más generoso con todos...

Una vez que su amigo Momo lo llevó a la mesa, la fiesta dio comienzo. Un chico llamado Renji trajo un equipo de música y llamaron a Ichigo para que cantara mientras que el pelirrojo hacía los remix. Al oír la música, Jûshiro y Shunsui fueron a donde estaban Rangiku y Kimiko y las invitaron a bailar, aunque después de eso Kimiko rechazó la oferta y se fue del apartamento para pasar un rato de soledad.

Una vez afuera, ella se toco su pecho y miró al cielo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, de eso estaba seguro— ¿Por qué siento esto? —el viento le daba en su joven rostro mientras que su cabello rojo se movía a su vaivén— Espero que nada malo pase —cerró los ojos, ya tenía que entrar, no quería preocupar a los otros.

-

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano, en los antiguos templos de Grecia... Un grupo de personas estaban sentados sobre un círculo negro, sus identidades estaban ocultas en una capucha, por lo tanto no se podían ver como ellos se veían. En el medio del círculo se encontraba una gran antorcha, lo raro era que las llamas eran de un color violeta, no de tonalidades amarillentas o anaranjadas. Pero ellos no se encontraban sorprendidos, ya que estaban acostumbrados a verla cada día.

De momento, aparece una persona con una capucha color blanca. Su cara no se podía ver, ya que estaba cubierta con un casco de hierro.

—Estamos reunidos para dar comienzo con nuestra misión, revivir a nuestro señor Hades —dijo la entidad con un tono autoritario— En las llamas del Tántaro, se encuentra los nombres de nuestros objetivos y en donde se encuentran —los encapuchados metieron su mano en el fuego y sacaron unos pequeños trozos de papel— Una vez que los tengan, se pueden marchar —dicho esto, la persona se fue, dejando un rastro de humo negro. Cuando desparaeció en su totalidad, los hombres vieron un montón de plumas negras caer al suelo.

Una vez que terminaron la reunión, dos de ellos se quitaron las capuchas pero aun así no podía ver su rostro porque estaban de espaldas. Aunque de espaldas se veía el color del cabello de uno, era de color azabache y el otro era un cabello largo de color blanco plateado.

—¿A quién te tocó, maestro? —preguntó la de cabello blanco mientras veía como la gente los miraba con terror en sus miradas.

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo en un tono frío y cortante— ¿Y a ti?

—Un tal Toushiro Hitsugaya —dijo en un tono de fastidio— Mira que hacernos viajar hasta Japón...

—A mí no me importa el sitio, el resultado siempre será el mismo...

-

Una vez que Kimiko entró a la puerta, vio que Toushiro estaba tomando refresco y hablando con los chicos y Momo. Al contemplarlo de esa forma, no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos estaba socializándose. Después de verlo, se fue a su cuarto para dibujar la parte que su jefe le mandó a hacer, ya estaba cargada de proyectos era mejor no desperdiciar su único día de descanso.

Ya pasaron dos horas, era la medianoche y nadie se quería ir del apartamento. Si no hubiera sido porque vieron a Kimiko pedirles que se largara de un forma cortés, ellos tal vez se hubieran quedado hasta que amaneciese. Fue un buen momento, lástima que al día siguiente ellos tendrán que luchar con algo que es peor que el infierno mismo.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Maldita suerte**

_Una misteriosa organización va por Toushiro, ¿cuál es su verdadero propósito? ¿Por qué querrán liberar al dios griego de la Muerte?_

_—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntaba Momo con su espada Tobiume en la mano— ¿Y qué quieres con Toushiro?_

_—No te importa..._

¡Gracias por leer! Se acepta todo tipo de reviews, mientras sea con educación y buenos propósitos.

Nos vemos.

Yuki.


	2. Mañana

**Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, espero que me dejen reviews para saber como voy en lo de escritura se trata.**

* * *

Capítulo II: Mañana

A la mañana siguiente...

Toshiro estaba en una cama, cuando miró al lado, dedujo que era su habitación. Siguió observando a su alrededor, con un poco de dolor de cabeza, producto de una resaca, cuando vio a la misma chica que lo arrastró a la fiesta la noche pasa acostada a su lado completamente desnuda. Al percatarse de su presencia, miró su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, para notar que él estaba en el mismo estado que la chica. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche en su apartamento? ¿Estaba borracho y la chica se aprovechó de ello?

—Buenos días, Shiro-kun —el joven salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de la chica y sentía el contacto de sus manos en su espalda— ¿Tienes resaca por lo de anoche?

—Momo —dijo Toshiro mientras miraba a la chica con su mirada fría— ¿Me puedes decir que rayos pasó anoche en mi cuarto?

—Hicimos el amor —le susurró en el oído mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho del chico con cabello plateado— Te apuesto que no recuerdas mucho ya que estábamos un poco pasados de copa.

—¿Y cómo TÚ sabes eso? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Bueno, de los dos... —un poco roja— Yo estaba menos pasadita de copas, pero no tanto —antes de que dijera otra cosa, Toshiro la besó y se posicionó sobre la pelinegra— Aunque... fuiste tú el que comenzaste con esto.

—Pues entonces terminemos con esto, ¿no crees? —preguntó para volverla a besarla y repetir el acto nuevamente...

--

En un sitio cerca de la área comercial. Tres chicos estaban en un puente con vista a la zona metropolitana de la capital de Japón mientras una pareja se abrazaban al observar los carros y la gente caminar por las calles. Pero una estaba mirando con la cabeza gacha el panorama mientras que la preocupación se veía en esos ojos color jade. Su largo cabello rosado y una cinta roja se meneaba junto con el viento y las hojas de unos árboles que estaban cerca del puente peatonal.

—Sasuke-kun... —un joven pelinegro la miró al llamar su nombre— ¿Has visto a Naruto?

Sasuke suelta su pareja, una hermosa chica de cabello largo azul marino y ojos perlados como la luna—De hecho, no. Aunque me dijo que iba al apartamento de Toshiro para darle su regalo de atraso.

—Ya veo —dijo la joven para luego meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo de invierno— Lo voy a llamar —su mano saca un celular. Una vez que lo tiene a su vista, la chica marca los números y espera a que su novio le conteste.

--

Afuera de un complejo residencia se encontraba un chico a punto de entrar a los edificios para ir a donde Toshiro. El chico era de cabello alborotado de color rubio y sus ojos eran tan azules y profundos como el fondo de los océanos o algo más cristalino, aun así, se podía reflejar su alma pura en esa mirada cerúlea.

Ya en la puerta del complejo, el joven iba a abrir el portón, cuando escucha el sonido de su celular. Al oírlo, lo saca de su bolsillo y le contesta.

—¿Hola?... Sí, soy Naruto. ¿Quién habla?... ¡Sakura-chan!... ¿Dónde estoy? En la puerta del complejo residencial de Karakura, claro está... Ah, ya veo. Voy para allá —cuelga el teléfono y se va del residencial para ir al puente peatonal.

--

Mientras tanto en en interior de los edificios de la compañía Shounen Jump. Dos jóvenes se encontraban tomando un poco de café en la hora de su tiempo libre, que sólo duraba veinte minutos, mientras hablaban sobre algunas cosas sobre sus trabajos como Betas y Artistas Gráficos para el mangaka Masami. Los chicos se las pasaban riéndose, tomando un poco de sorbos de café y uno de ellos tomaban unas galletas de vainilla junto con té. Aunque sabían que ese hermoso ratito solo les duraría por dos minutos, así que se alistaron y fueron a sus despachos para seguir con las pintadas.

—Oye, Kimiko. ¿Tienes los dibujos de Masami pintados en blanco, negro y gris? —preguntaba un joven mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

—No, Raikuden —dijo la pelirroja para luego cerrar sus ojos— Mi computadora tiene unos fallos y el técnico me dijo que se reparará en una semana. Tengo que hacerlos a mano.

—Ya veo porque tienes que trabajar dos horas de más en la oficina —pone sus manos en su hombro— Si quieres puedes usar la mía. Ya tengo las partes en colores —dijo para luego dar una sonrisa.

—Gracias —dio una sonrisa— En fin, ¿no ha visto a Chihiro-san? Ha pasado tres horas desde que se fue a hablar con Kurumada-san.

De pronto, una chica aparece. Su cabellos largos de color azabache y sus ojos color azul cielo hacían que Raikuden se quedara con la boca abierta y a Kimiko mirarla con indiferencia. En fin, la chica estaba caminando hacia los dos Betas con una pila de papel dibujado en líneas. Una vez que llega al escritorio de la pelirroja, la mujer se los tira en el mismo.

—Bueno, estos son los capítulos del volumen veintiuno y veintidós. Dijo que los pintaras de la forma en las que puso en éste cartapacio —le da una carpeta color negra— Creo que eso es todo.

Kimiko da un suspiro— Gracias, recuérdeme matar a Masami por el trabajo extra, Chihiro —dijo con un tono de fastidio mientras que su cabeza le echaba humos.

—¡Ay, vamos! ¡Todo el trabajo lo hace la computadora y el Photoshop! Yo tengo que ir a recoger los papeles, joderme al subir y bajar las escaleras y soportar a los babosos de Shueisha Co.

Raikuden oye a Kurumada llamarle— Bueno, chicas. Es hora de ponernos serios. Estas pintadas no se harán solas.

--

—Éste es el mejor regalo de todos —dijo Toshiro mientras veía a Momo desnuda a su lado y arropado con unas sábanas.

Momo sonríe ante el comentario— Bueno, al menos —se pone roja— Lo aceptaste —vuelve a sonreír.

Ambos se levantan de la cama y empiezan a vestirse para salir a comer un rato y poder disfrutar de la compañía de cada uno.

--

En las calles de Tokio se pueden ver a las dos personas que andaban en las calles de Grecia, pero sin capa y aun de espalda, por lo tanto no se podía ver sus rostros. Ambos estaban en el mismo puente donde habían estado los tres chicos para ver mejor el panorama y así poder encontrar a sus objetivos. Aunque se veían normal y no usaban nada raro, la gente los miraba de una forma igual al terror, pero no se podía saber la razón de ello.

—Maestro... Creo que ese es el chico que andabas buscando —señala a Naruto que estaba agarrado de la mano con Sakura mientras cruzaba la calle.

—Entonces, manos a la obra —ambos caminaron para irse del puente y encontrarse con el rubio...

* * *


	3. El Inicio de la Guerra Santa

Sólo pondré las cosas un poco claras ;)

**1. Los ataques, armaduras, y elementos de la historia son basadas en la serie de Saint Seiya, la cual le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y está publicada sin fines de lucro. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y tarde ocio.**

**2. Advertencia de Gore, alias muchas tripas volando o sangre excesiva. **

**3. ¡Espero que disfruten el fic!**

* * *

Cap III: El inicio de la Guerra Santa

Kimiko estaba pintando los dibujos que su jefe mangaka le había mandado por órdenes de su secretaria, Chihiro. Con cada página, la chica sonreía como una colegiala al ver al chico de sus sueños pasar por ahí y es que esos retratos de blanco y negro le eran la mejor idea del planeta. Su opinión cambió al ver la parte en la que se ven los Caballeros del Zodiaco pelear con sus entidades oscuras al defender sus templos y a Aldebarán muerto. Al ver esa parte, la chica se levanta bruscamente del asiento con los ojos extremadamente desmesurados y con una respiración más agitada de lo normal. En un lapso de cinco minutos, la pelirroja vuelve en sí del shock, apaga el ordenador y se va corriendo de la oficina a toda velocidad, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—_No sabía que iba a recordarlo, no después de lo que pasó —_ pensaba mientras abandonaba el edificio sin mirar atrás, algo se las tenía y lo iba a averiguar en un segundo. Lo que ella no se pufo fijar por la prisa, fue una sombra que estaba en un poste de luz que la observaba sin perder ningún detalle de las acciones de Kimiko. Sus ojos color azul-verdoso era lo único que se podía ver en ese cuerpo totalmente cubierto por las sombras que otorgaba el crepúsculo.

—Te encontré —susurró la sombra mientras seguía posando su mirada en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

--------

Mientras que en un muelle con vista a la playa se encontraban dos jóvenes, que sentidos y agarrados de las manos miraban el espectáculo que daba el atardecer. Los toques anaranjados y violáceos, las nubes oscuras con tonalidades añil y cerúleos, el mar que imitaba las tonalidades del cielo y el color de los rayos del sol, definitivamente, ese era un espectáculo digno de admiración y belleza.

—Naruto-kun —la chica se recostó en su hombro. Al ver eso, el rubio dio una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos azules como el remolino que caracterizaba su apellido— Te amo como todo mi corazón —esas palabras le consolaban, le eran como el agua más dulce que recorría por sus labios, era como si fuera la redención de su impura alma. Esas dos letras le eran tan poco, pero significaban tanto si provenía de esos labios, de la boca de su amada y de la que jamás dejará que un desgraciado la lastime como la otra vez.

A pesar de que Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki se hayan conocido desde estar en la secundaria -o sea, a los doce años de edad- ella no tenía ojos para el Uzumaki, su atracción siempre se le había sido dirigida a un joven, ese era Sasuke Uchiha. Pero, Naruto nunca perdía las esperanzas ni su amor por su flor de cerezo. Al contrario, esos sentimientos crecían con el pasar de los años al ver como Sakura crecía y maduraba con el tiempo.

Por otro lado, Sakura sólo sentía amistad por Naruto y no como quería que él anhelaba que lo amara. El amor le era únicamente pertenecientes a su otro amigo. Pero Sasuke jamas le interesó su compañera de equipo. Cada vez que ella le decía que lo amaba, le saltaba con miles de excusas o un simple "Eres una molestia".

Con el tiempo, su amor por Sasuke se iba disipando, junto con las ilusiones de estar a su lado por lo menos hasta llegar a la madurez. Y lo que sucedió a continuación, fue el golpe de gracia para matar su devoción a ese sentimiento: Sakura lo encontró besándose con su novia Hinata y confesándole las palabras que él ignoraba de la chica de cabellos rosados, ahora se los declaraba a ella.

Quiso correr, no, quiso dejar de vivir. Había dejado a lado los sentimientos de amor de un excelente amigo para dar alas a algo que jamás fue y nunca será.

Si no fuera porque Naruto la encontró en el muelle de la costa este de Japón a punto de tirarse para caer al mar, tal vez hubiera cometido suicidio. Jamás la había visto de esa forma, la chica que sonreía casi todo el tiempo, la que se enojaba con su actitud infantil estaba en una depresión casi peor que una viuda a la cual acababa de perder a su esposo. Tal vez simbolizaba esa viuda, ya que lo había perdido.

Desde ahí ambos se prometieron que iba a olvidar todo, que se ayudarían para superar la trauma de Sakura y que jamás la abandonarían. Lo que no contaban era que la Haruno se hubiera enamorado de Naruto y terminaran con una relación de casi dos años, ese día en la playa estaban cumpliendo su aniversario.

La tranquilidad de ambos fue interrumpida cuando ambos vieron a un joven en medio de ellos, que al contrario de ellos, se veía un poco raro y diferente a los dos.

—¿Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto, cierto? —preguntó de manera cortante y sin ningún tipo de educación al dirigirse al rubio. Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza— Entonces tienes que venir conmigo, mientras estén aquí corren peligro —los ojos azules del rubio se dilataron de una forma tan extrema, que se veía las pupilas achicarse, Sakura tenía la misma reacción, pero ella volvió a su estado normal.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —preguntó Sakura con un tono desafiante al ver la armadura dorada que cubría el cuerpo del joven, ese tío no les era de fiar: sus ojos negros azabaches reflejaban una calma peligrosa, esas de las que anuncian una tormenta con la calma.

—Mi nombre es Itachi de Géminis —dijo mientras agarraba los brazos de Sakura, forzándola a correr.

—¿Disculpa? —la confusión era más que obvia. ¿Quién rayos se apellidaría de esa forma?

Itachi suspiró— Me llamo Itachi Uchiha y soy el Caballero de Géminis, ¿Captaron algo? —dijo con sorna, simplemente esa misión era molesta.

—Obviamente captamos eso, perfecto estúpido —dijo Naruto con un tono irónico— Lo que no podemos entender es lo de _**Caballero **_de Géminis. ¿Resurgió la Edad Media y no nos enteramos? —la última palabra sonó tan sarcástica, pero a la vez tan obvia que si un niño en plena infancia no la descifraba, era un lerdo o estúpido.

—Tsk... niño estúpido, juro que si no fuera porque estoy en apuros de protegerlos, te hubiera mandado a otra dimensión por un buen tiempo —dijo un poco molesto, pero que de alguna forma u otra había logrado disimular su emoción— Aparte, es una larga historia para tan poco tiempo, Pegasus.

—¿Pegasus? —se preguntó el joven al oír esa incoherencia. ¿Por qué no le llamaba Naruto? ¿De dónde se sacó ese nombre de todos modos?

—¡Itachi, Naruto! ¡Cuidado! —gritó Sakura, llamando la atención de ambos y terminando la discusión al darse de cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una gran energía fue dirigida hacia los chicos. Si no hubiera sido por la advertencia que le dio la joven, ambos hubieran terminado muertos. El hueco en el suelo era una gran prueba de ello, lo letal del ataque.

Itachi chasqueó con los labios— Demonios, nos alcanzaron.

La persona que le lanzó el ataque se rió a todo pulmón— ¡Qué reflejos tiene la mocosa esa! —exclamó con sorna para luego reírse nuevamente.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Naruto, apretando los puños y mirando a la sombra misteriosa con unos ojos azules nublados por el sentimiento de la ira.

—¡Heh! Mi nombre Apollo de Papillon —sus cabellos de largo con tonalidades blanca cambiaron a un color rosado cerezo, casi como el de Sakura— ¡Ah! Mucho mejor, no podía esperar a que se fuera el sellado de Rozan —dijo para luego esbozar una sonrisa maléfica. Su voz de mujer cambiaron a las de un hombre de alrededor de unos veinte o más, pero rebasaba los treinta.

—¿Sellado? —se preguntaron los dos adolescentes. Si antes estaban confundidos, ahora se perdieron por el perdido lugar **(1), **ya que no entendieron ni un pepino.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Itachi por primera vez en años. Normalmente era frío, calculador, pero en ese día estaba lo contrario a su personalidad y había muchas razones para que se pusiera de esa forma.

---

En un sitio muy lejano y apartado de la civilizada China, mejor conocido como las Montañas Rozan. Un gran pilar de rocas emanaba un brillo violácea, el resplandor de una joya del Inframundo, un simple mal acontecimiento que un anciano estaba sintiendo con los ojos cerrados meditando en una roca.

Al sentir el cambio brusco de energía oscura salir de las rocas, abrió los ojos de una forma desmesurada dejando ver unas orbes negras como el carbón acompañado de unas líneas rojas que adornaban las ojeras causado por la vejez.

---

**—¡** **LA GUERRA SANTA HA COMENZADO! **—tanto Itachi como el anciano gritaron al unísono por coincidencia, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba de sus pensamientos y diálogos.

—Niños, apártense —dijo Itachi antes de que una caja dorada apareciera a la vista de los tres jóvenes— ¡Géminis, dame tu poder! —gritó frustrado por el hecho de habérsela quitado cuando se separó de ella. Maldijo su suerte por lo bajo. La armadura gemela salió del cajón con ansias para vestir a su amo, que se encontraba listo para encadenar una batalla épica contra un soldado de Hades.

—Ya veo... —dijo Apollo con una mirada de un asesino esperando a que su víctima cayera a sus pies— Itachi de Géminis. Uno de los Caballeros de la Orden Dorada de Athena, mejor conocido como el "semidios". ¡Ésto es mejor de lo que pensaba! —exclamó para luego esbozar otra macabra sonrisa.

—¿S-Semidios? ¿Caballero Dorado? —ya eso rebasó todo lo que se llamaba el sentido común en la mente de Sakura cuando oyó esas palabras, pero que de alguna forma u otra se les hacía conocidas, MUY conocidas.

Itachi volteó su rostro para ver a Sakura y a Naruto, sus ojos rojos adquirieron un color carmesí que daría miedo hasta al más valiente. Esa sensación, ese aura, esa energía era como un mal presentimiento en persona—Como dije anteriormente, larga historia para tan largo tiempo. ¡Váyanse ahora! —gritó las últimas palabras como si fuera un león rugiendo a su atacante de que se largara de una vez.

Sakura dudó mucho si su partida iba a beneficiar en alguna forma a Itachi— ¡Pero! —no pudo articular otra palabra de más, ya que Apollo fue volando para atacar a los tres de un solo golpe.

**_THUNDER CLAW!_ **

**_GOLDEN ARROW!_ **

Una flecha dorada, combinada con unas descargas eléctricas, impidió el ataque del Espectro. La misma se clavó en una de sus alas de mariposa del lado derecho del Sapuri. Si no hubiera sido por sus habilidades telekinéticas, ese golpe hubiera sido mortal por completo. Pero era solamente una flecha, nada importante.

—¿Eso es lo qué pueden hacer? Patético —se mofó el Espectro, dejando salir una carcajada de sus labios.

—¿En serio? Podemos probar eso una vez más —dijo una voz muy conocida por los chicos a lo lejos— _**GOLDEN ARROW!** _

Otra flecha dorada fue lanzada, desde una distancia considerable, a Apollo. Pero esta vez, el hombre de cabellos rosados no pudo esquivar su flecha con telekinesis y se clavó encima de la otra clavada, logrando que la ala derecha del Sapuri se partiera en miles de pedazos. Los ojos rojos de Itachi contemplan a dos adultos caminar ante el Espectro de Papillon, eran Chihiro y Raikuden— Encima de que calculas de forma pésima, nos subestimas.

Apollo gruñó ante ese comentario— Raikuden de Sagitario, Chihiro de Ofiuco —dijo para luego levantarse— Sería suicidio pelear con dos Caballeros Dorados y una de Plata. Mejor me largo.

—¡Oh no, tú no! —gritó Chihiro, pero las manos de Raikuden impidieron que lo alcanzaran y le dieran una oportunidad para que Papillon se fuera en una cortina de humo negro— ¡Maldita sea!

Raikuden ignoró el insulto de su compañera de armas para irse donde se encontraban Naruto y Sakura. Allí, se arrodilló frente a la joven sin siquiera atreverse a mirar sus ojos jades— Perdona mi tardanza e incompetencia, Athena.

—¿Athena? —Itachi y Chihiro se quedaron estupefactos ante la confesión del Caballero de Sagitario al arrodillarse ante Sakura.

—Sí Itachi, Sakura Haruno es la reencarnación de Athena-sama —dijo Raikuden al levantarse y tomar las manos blancas de su amiga y diosa.

Antes de que las dudas consumieran las mentes de los Caballeros, una energía dorada se hizo visible en el cuerpo de Sakura, rodeándola de su calor, emanando una calidez y pureza única de una Diosa Virgen y haciendo sentir a los tres sentir la justicia, la fuerza y el sentimiento que resurgía en ese aura tan puro.

Esa sensación fue lo suficiente para que los tres acompañaran a Raikuden al arrodillarse frente a ellos— En realidad eres tú, Athena-sama —dijo Itachi con su habitual calma— Prometo que yo, Itachi, Caballero Dorado de Géminis, te protegeré con todo lo que tenga, hasta con mi vida si es necesario.

—Párense, mis caballeros —los tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo, cosa que sorprendió a Sagitario— Gracias a ustedes estoy despierta para pelear nuevamente en la Guerra Santa —ahora su vista se posó en Raikuden y en Naruto— Raikuden, ¿dónde está Piscis?

—Ella está...

-----

Kimiko seguía corriendo a toda velocidad por las concurridas calles sin fijarse con quien tropezaba o si lastimaba a alguien al chocarse. Pero no podía detenerse, era un poco preocupante y no tenía el tiempo para parar, no ahora, no es es el momento.

De repente, siente los movimientos de sus extremidades limitarse hasta que finalmente se paralizan como si fueran un tímpano de hielo. Su mente visualizaba a un escorpión al asecho, dispuesto a clavar su temible aguijón ante cualquier leve movimiento a la que ella miraba con indiferencia, aunque su cuerpo se quedara tieso por algo que afectaba su sistema nervioso, mas no le destruía sus sentidos. Eso... no, ese ataque es de...

—¡Ántare de Escorpio! —exclamó con sorna al referirse a una persona encapuchada frente a ella— ¡Sabía que tu aura era DEMASIADO obvia! —su sarcasmo se veía acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo de la misma índole en sus orbes negras.

—Sabía que un caballero de tu alcurnia era capaz de contrarrestar como si nada una de mis técnicas. ¿Pero doce años sin peleas te garantizará la victoria? ¿O será tu perdición? —preguntó la joven con cierto aire enigmático.

—¿Me subestimas por ser Caballero Dorado, mi querida Ántare? —preguntó la otra con sorna— Si lo haces, cometes un grave error. Sabemos muy bien de lo que soy capaz —su tono sarcástico y burló cambió a uno serio y frío para luego sacar de la manga de su chaleco negro una rosa roja— Sabes lo que ha pasado con las personas que llegaron a pensar que soy inferior a ellos.

Kimiko vio por unos momentos a su oponente, la Caballera de Escorpio. Sus cabellos largos y ondulados eran de un color azul violáceo, casi al índigo, estaba adornado con un casco tipo tiara dorado; sus ojos eran del color verde azulados, iguales a los del océano y su piel levemente bronceada le daba una combinación seductora y femenina. Pero no le envidiaba en lo absoluto, ella era mucho más hermosa y no tenía esa actitud de cría alborotosa e impulsiva que tanto caracterizaba a su contrincante.

_**RESTRICTION! **_

Al momento de convocar su ataque, sus ojos azules se tornaron a una tonalidad ambarina, casi marrón almendra. Cuando ese cambio ocurrió, vio el cuerpo de la pelirroja paralizarse, pero luego de unos dos minutos recuperó la movilidad— ¡No puede ser! —gritó asombrada.

—Ya pasaste de arrogante a idiota. Recuerda, mi querido insecto... —cuando Ántare parpadeó, no vio el cuerpo de la mujer, sino miles de rosas rojas esparcirse en el aire— ¡El mismo ataque no funciona en un Caballero de Athena por segunda vez!

Las rosas desaparecieron, lo que significaba cierto alivio para la joven. Grave error, Kimiko apareció justo al frente de la muchacha y le dio un puño en el abdomen. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que la griega se dio contra una pared y la hizo añicos por el impacto. Si no hubiera sido por Scorpius, tal vez hubiera muerto.

—¡Maldita seas! —maldijo al incorporarse— ¡Maldita seas, Kimiko de Piscis! —le señaló con el dedo índice que rápidamente la japonesa reconoció. Ese ataque era... No, no se atrevería, ¿o sí? Esa sola idea hizo que sus ojos se dilataran más y más.

La uña escarlata se alargó, tiñéndose de un color carmesí, como la misma sangre... Oh, sí. Se notaba a leguas que lo iba a hacer y son temblar o echarse para atrás. Maldita seas, Escorpio.

_**SCARLET NEEDLE** _

Tres puntos escarlatas se clavaron a una alta velocidad en las extremidades de la Caballera de Piscis, la cual hizo que se pegara contra la pared y cayera al suelo, rompiéndolo y haciendo grietas en el mismo— ¿Creías que no lo haría? ¡Házme el favor! —esa exclamación la dijo con un enojo aparente y obvio. No la iba a dejar ir, no después de ese tiempo en el que se burló de ella.

Trató de levantarse, pero el dolor era demasiado. Sentía como ardía por dentro y como la sangre imitaba la primera sensación. Era peor que ser cortado en dos.

—Un pequeño corte, pero un dolor inmenso, igual a la picadura de un escorpión. Pero como mi constelación es generosa, te doy dos opciones: ¿te rindes o te mueres? ¿Qué dices, Kimiko de Piscis?

—Decido... Decido luchar, Ántare de Escorpio. He huído del Santuario hace años, pero aun tengo mi honor como Caballero del Zodiaco —dijo ya levantada, con un aura de color azul cielo visible rodeando su cuerpo y con una mirada decidida y desafiante. Pero volvió a caer, ya que las heridas que le causó la Aguja Escarlata brotaron sangre, demasiada sangre.

—Ya las heridas empezaron a sangrar, mi querida Caballera de Piscis. ¿Por qué mejor no te mueres de una buena vez, Kimiko? —le apuntó con la uña, que volvió a adquirir esa tonalidad escarlata que tanto temor causaba en todos, tanto Caballeros de Athena como Espectros de Hades y a los Marinas del dios del agua— Espero que Hades te perdone en el Inframundo...

**_Ántares!_**

Un último destello escarlata golpeó con fuerza el pecho de Kimiko, la cual trataba de levantarse, y la volvió a tumbar contra la pared y estrellar el pavimento ante la mirada de terror de algunos que pasaron por allí.

Al ver eso, Ántare se dio la vuelta y procedió a caminar, cuando oyó los gruñidos de Kimiko.

—Shaila... —concluyó la pisciana al notar que no estaba muerta del todo, sólo que estaba un poco débil por los ataques y con las heridas completamente cerradas.

—¿Disculpa? —fingió ignorancia al escuchar las palabras de ella. Sabía de lo que hablaba, pero no iba a admitir lo que hizo, no en su propia cara— Tengo algo MUY importante que hacer, me tengo que ir —dicho esto, la joven de cabellos violeta-azules se fue del sitio, quitándose la Armadura de Scorpius del cuerpo.

—_Shaila, el golpe opuesto de Ántares. Un golpe que se dirige al pecho igual que la mortal estrella, pero en vez de matar, el golpe cierra las heridas provocadas por el Scarlet Needle. Ántare-san, tú..._

La nombrada se fue caminando, ignorando la gente pasar y ver la caja dorada que cargaba en la espalda y el miedo que la gente tenía con sólo verla a los ojos.

_"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes muy bien lo que te hizo. Debiste haberla matado por bastarda" _Ese sonido provenía de la Armadura de Escorpio, cosa que no sorprendía para nada a Ántare, cada una lo hace, no tenía porque temerle a Scorpius.

_—Kimiko es la más temible de los 88 Caballeros de Athena, aparte de que es la más hermosa y orgullosa. Una espécimen de esa calaña no se puede dejar marchitarse antes de que empieze la acción, ¿no?_

_"Por eso utilizaste a Shaila."_

_—Ella prefirió luchar y morir en el intento a rendirse ante mí, sin importar la desigualdad de fuerza ni el poder que en realidad poseíamos, Scorpius. Si hubiera dicho que se rendía, juro que le hubiera clavado a Ántares._

_"Heh... nunca cambias, querida."_

_—Aprendí de los mejores, ¿no es así, mi querido escorpión? _—una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro. Ya no tenía que argumentar más con ese enojón, era mejor cortar la conversación por ahora.

—Vaya, vaya —al oír eso, Ántare dio la vuelta. Su expresión cambió rápidamente a uno serio y listo para luchar— Con que tenemos a Shaila de Escorpio —el semblante de la joven hizo que fuera de temer, ya que estaba cambiado a la ira total.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

**1. Esa es una frase alterada de mi "querida" momoyaoifan (sí gente, así se escribe su nick en ) la cual es "piérdete en el perdido fanfom".**

**2. Los ataques son de Shain de Ofiuco y Milo de Escorpio, ambos de la famosa serie Saint Seiya por Masami Kurumada.**

**3. Sí, sí, sí, Athena es Sakura Haruno. Pensaba poner a Hinata como la diosa, pero ya tengo mis motivos para que Hinata NO sea la Diosa Sabia, lo verán en su momento *guiña un ojo***

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Bueno, espero con ansias los reviews XD


	4. Sorpresas y el Inicio

Sólo pondré las cosas un poco claras ;)

**1. Los ataques, armaduras, y elementos de la historia son basadas en la serie de Saint Seiya, la cual le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y está publicada sin fines de lucro. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y tarde ocio.**

**2. Advertencia de Gore, alias muchas tripas volando o sangre excesiva. **

**3. ¡Espero que disfruten el fic!**

* * *

—_Vaya, vaya —Ántare se dio la vuelta—¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! Nada más y nada menos que a Shaila de Scorpius_

_—¿Shaila?  
_

**Cap IV: Sorpresas y el Inicio  
**

Ántare arqueó una ceja ante el nombramiento— Pff... ese nombre era el de mi tutora (originalmente llamada Selene) la cual murió hace seis años atrás. Mi nombre es Ántare, la nueva Caballero de Scorpio —dijo sin ningún temor o duda, sino con decisión.

—Ántares... la estrella más letal de la Scarlet Needle —el aludido dio una sonrisa malévola— Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo me divertiré contigo.

La nombrada dio un leve gruñido— Lo haría si tuviera tiempo, pero no peleo con delicaduchos. A esos me los como de desayuno y de cena en el mismo día —con cada palabra que salía de sus carnosos labios rojos, encolerizaban al Espectro y daba prueba de ello— Ahora largo. No quiero pelear con pendejos que ni siquiera saben diferenciar a una vieja de 230 años disfrazada con piel de juventud de un adulta de veinte.

—¡Maldita perra! ¡Ya verás con quién te estás metiendo! —su capa salió volando por la gran cantidad de energía que mostraba. Su largo cabello y ojos de color azul eran como los del cielo— Soy Grimmjow de Harpía, espero que no lo vuelvas a escuchar por segunda vez.

La joven se puso en guardia con su uña alargada, rodeada de un aura tan rojo como la misma sangre. Ya con su arma fuera, se fue corriendo hacia el espectro de la harpía.

--

"_Kimiko" _la voz del anciano de Rozan hizo que la aludida abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y detuviera sus pasos rumbo a los chicos.

_—¿R-Roshi Yamamoto?_ —definitivamente era él. El maestro de los maestros, el Caballero más viejo, después del Sumo Sacerdote y la Matriarca, de los Guerreros Zodiacales, Yamamoto de Libra— _Roshi, la guerra--_

_"Lo sé, el pilar que condenó a los soldados oscuros, o sea los Espectros, ha sido quitado. Recuerda que la antigua Athena puso ese sellado por tres siglos y ese tiempo ha llegado", _dijo el anciano parándose de las rocas aun con sus ojos cerrados, para poder mantener y mejorar la telepatía._ "Por eso te llamo, Kimiko de Piscis. Necesito que tú y Raikuden de Sagitario despierte la alma guerrera de los Caballeros Divinos."_

_—Lo haré, Roshi. Cuenta con eso _—la comunicación se cortó porque ambos abrieron los ojos, indicando que la charla había llegado a su fin y que debían dar el paso a la acción— _Pegasus, Draco, Andromeda, Cygnus, Phoenix y Grus. Los seis caballeros divinos y los defensores que pelean junto con Athena, tanto en las antiguas guerras como en una tan seria como ésta. Pero para eso necesito al Caballero de Sagitario. Sin nuestra energía combinada, no podremos llegar ni liberar a uno de ellos._

_--_

Gotas de sangre caían en el suelo con mucha frecuencia tras el golpe que el Espectro de Harpía le había propinado en la boca del estómago. Sentía que iba a desmayarse, ya veía todo el negro y sus sentidos le estaban fallando por completo. A pesar de sólo ser ataque físico, el muy maldito era muy bueno, más rápido e incluso daba con mucho más fuerza que el Caballero de Tauro. Y no es que era pésima con los Espectros de bajo nivel como él, es que el ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo nunca ha sido lo suyo, lo de ella era el ataque de larga distancia, y con eso lo demostró al fajarse a golpes con la Caballero de Piscis.

—Pensé que era un débil como lo pintabas —Grimmjow comentó con sorna— ¿O será qué el titulito de Caballero del Zodiaco se te ha subido por la cabeza? ¿O tal vez por las estupideces que hacen todos los Caballeros de Scorpio? ¡Ah, verdad! Shaila era más calculadora que eso y al menos no apestaba en el combate físico —cada palabra hacía que la ira de la muchacha creciera con cada minuto que pasara.

—¡Cállate! ¡Por ningún motivo permitiré que deshonres el nombre de las Caballeros de Scorpio! —gritó con un tono que nadie pensó que obtendría y se levantó después de decirle eso— Prometo que yo, Kaia que te mataré en honor de mis maestras!

—Mucho mejor, me gusta más cuando las chicas se ponen como fieras en el combate —comentó al ver como el aura roja que adornaba su uña salió de la misma, formando quince puntos luminosos de color carmesí— ¡Pero qué!

**_SCARLET NEEDLE!_**

Las quinces estrellas mortales de su constelación guardián se clavaron en los puntos débiles, pasando y rompiendo su armadura, del cuerpo de Grimmjow. Éste se golpeó contra una pared por el impacto, esas estrellas que antes le habían sido pegadas en el pasado por su contrincante, Shaila, ahora la clavaban con más intensidad y eran el triple de dolorosas al sentir el dichoso efecto secundario de sus venenosas estrellas rojas.

—A pesar de ser un golpe fatal, es uno muy misericordioso. Y bien, mi querido Grimmjow de Harpía, ¿prefieres la muerte o la sumisión? —preguntó mientras le apuntaba con la aguja en pleno rostro.

—Heh... recuerda, mi querida idiota que YO SOY UN ESPECTRO. La muerte es como un juego de niños, comparado a como la ven.

—Y yo te debería recordar que el dolor no incluye en la muerte. Así que--

De pronto, una voz gritó en la mente de Ántare que hizo que la joven se agachara en el suelo y agarrara su cabeza como si su vida dependiera de ello. Eran como los gritos de una ave de rapiña, pero que extrañamente paralizaba su cuerpo y le hacía sentir un dolor peor que las agujas escarlatas.

—Te doy el crédito, Ántare de Scorpio, cualquier pendejo moriría ante el canto de mis ondas sonoras. Lástima que me tengo que ir, lindura. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Y espero que aprendas mi nombre! GRIMMJOW DE HARPÍA. La próxima vez que lo oigas, será tu final.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó a los cuatro vientos al ver como su contrincante se fue en una cortina de humo— ¡Diablos!

--

—Sagitario... Donde te has metido —dijo una voz demasiado extraña, pero grave como el de un hombre adulto. De momento, una mujer de cabellos rojos se le mete en el camino del señor— ¿Kimiko?

La aludida miró al instante a la persona que la llamó por su nombre— ¿B-Byakuya?

—Hmp, en serio eres tú, una despistada de primera y que lamentablemente es mi compañera de armas.

—¿Acuario, Piscis? —preguntó una voz a lo lejos, la cual se les hacía familiar, muy, pero muy familiar.

—¡Tú! —la persona que ambos señalaban era nada más y nada menos que...

—¡Juushiro de Capricornio! —gritó Raikuden a lo lejos mientras corría con Itachi, Chihiro, Sakura y Naruto juntos— ¡No qué estabas enfermo en la tierra santa!

—Bueno —rió con nerviosismo— Ya estoy en condiciones suficientes como para ejercer mis funciones como Caballero de Capricornio, ¿no es genial?

—Me alegro por ti, hombre —dijo Raikuden con sinceridad, si no fuera por él, él no sería un Caballero en el primer lugar— Eso quiere decir que me podré ir a ligar como de costumbre mientras te encargo a ti y al sumo sacerdote a Athena.

—¡¿Athena?! —Ántare, que acabó de llegar, no cabía en su asombro al oír las palabras del Caballero de Sagitario. Ya eso era simplemente inesperado e incoherente— Con que es ella, ¿eh? —dijo con un poco de desconfianza.

—Sí, Ántare, soy yo —dijo Sakura, sabiendo claramente que ella desconfiaba de su divinidad— Con sólo decir tu nombre es prueba suficiente de que soy Athena Partenos, mi Caballero de Scorpio.

—Lo que falta es algo más... —dijo Piscis mientras sobaba su mentón con sus finos dedos.

—¿Algo más? —se preguntaron entre todos, excepto ella, al notar su semblante serio.

—Sí, esperen un momento —los demás no dijeron más porque la joven desapareció por arte de magia.

—Vaya, nunca la he visto usar sus rosas para teleportarse —dijo Raikuden mientras miraba hacia arriba y ponía sus manos para cubrir sus ojos del sol y ver todo sin problemas— Debe ser para cubrir más terreno para poder buscar a Toshiro y a Momo —dijo para luego quitar sus manos y mirar todos nuevamente.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver esos dos? —preguntaron Byakuya y Naruto al unísono.

—Porque Toshiro es el Caballero de Cisne y Momo la de Andrómeda —explicó Sakura sin quitar su vista en la de Naruto— Así como tú eres el de Pegaso.

—¡¿Qué?! —eso era increíble, ninguno de ellos (excepto Raikuden y Juushiro) se esperaba esa noticia.


End file.
